Second American Civil War (map game)
*''NOTE: This game is purely fictional and purely for fun. Any resemblance to things in reality is purely coincidental, and so no ill will is meant by representations of real people!'' Scenario November 2019 There is nearly an accidental nuclear plant partial meltdown in South Carolina during late 2019 and there is mass panic due to false news saying it was on fire and that most of the staff died inside the reactor hall. The radioactive steam cloud causes some cancers and plutonium seeps into part of the soil under the reactor, but a full melt down is avoided. President Trump blames Mexican agents working for Hillary Clinton so as to increase public support for his government, but the FBI says that Trump is lying. Protest rallies hit several major cities. Later that month the ex-FBI director, James Comey, finds a parcel bomb dumped outside his home. It is safely defused buy the local bomb disposal squad. Protest rallies hit several major cities. December 2019 Protest rallies hit several major cities. January 2020 Several are wounded after a Mexican immigrant suicide bombs a KKK meeting in Biloxi, killing himself and six of the eight KKK members present at the meeting, in early 2020. Riots hit several major cities in California and Texas. The American government censors the press and bans anything that is pro-Mexican or pro-Mexicans. A gang of thugs from the KKK blow up an community center frequented by Black Americans in Birmingham, Alabama, killing eight and injuring 12 at the Afro-American music concert. The government censors the press and runs a cover-up, but many rumors get out about the racist bombing. Secretly, the American ruling elite revel in the killing of the Black Americans. Steve Jobs is briefly hospitalised after he is beaten up by Mexicans in his Californian apartment building. February 2020 Mark Zuckerberg is briefly hospitalised after he is beaten up by Mexicans in his New York apartment building. A devastating civil war starts in early 2020 and Donald Trump and his government are overthrown by the military. Protest rallies hit all the major cities, along with some lesser cities and towns to. The nation reluctantly divides up into several factions. March 2020 Riot hit New Jersey was being influenced by too many international and national actors, including the Mafia, Colombia drug cartels and KGB, to chose to join any other nation, so the American military conquered it. April 2020 The second nuclear crisis, caused by Russian sabotage, is averted in Florida thanks to both quick thinking by the power plant's workers and later aid from North Carolina, Georgia and Alabama. The radioactive steam cloud causes some cancers and plutonium seeps into part of the foundations, but not the soil under the reactor, but a partial melt down is largely avoided. May 2020 Water levels in the Potomac River, Mississippi Delta and the Ohio River Valley rise by eight feet in three separate hurricanes during mid-2020, flooding the area. The radioactive steam cloud causes some cancers. June 2020 Religious revivalism leads to the establishment of various new and bizarre minor cuts in the Bible belt in mid-2020. July 2020 Islamic thugs sponsored by Iran blow up an oil terminal in Kuwait with suicide bombers causing much panic in Kuwait. The oil supply is cut off from the damaged terminal during rebuilding work, putting crude oil prices up $10 per barrel of crude oil, within days of the five blasts in mid-2020. August 2020 Parts of rural Virginia, Mississippi, Kentucky, Texas, Ohio, Illinois, Nevada, Louisiana and Alabama have a major E-Coli outbreak in mid-2020 and several people die. September 2020 Mexican forces cross the border and enter New Mexico and Arizona in late 2020, but meet strong local resistance. They annex Tucson (Arizona) and both Hidalgo County and Luna County (New Mexico) within weeks, but choose not to go any farther. October-November 2020 Quebec vote narrowly for independence in late 2020 and Scotland and New Caledonia do likewise a month later. The Bernese Oberland becomes a separate Swiss canton at this time, too. December 2020 As the year closes the Palestinian Arabs take up arms in a new intifada and rebel against Israel. Israel has the upper hand, but Hamas and Fatah are putting up strong resistance. Tech level As in real life and advancing at normal speed. Turning turns A new turn occurs every two days in real time. One turn equals six ingame months. Rules # # # Mods #-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:07, August 9, 2018 (UTC) # Algo . Map . American factions and outside nations American factions #Carolina (N. Carolina and S. Carolina) #Georgia #Florida #Alabama #Mississippi #Texas #Oklahoma #Arkansas #Missouri #Iowa #Dakota (N. Dakota and S. Dakota) #Minnesota #Great Lakes (Illinois, Indiana, Michigan and Wisconsin) #Ohio #Kentucky #Tennessee #W. Virginia #The USA (Virginia, Maryland, Washington DC, Delaware, New Jersey and Pennsylvania) #New York #New England #California #Nevada #Arizona #New Mexico #Utah #Colorado #Alaska #Cascadia (Idaho, Oregon and Washington state) #Mid-West (Kansas, Nebraska and Wyoming) #Montana #Hawaii (includes Guam, American Samoa, Johnston Atoll, etc.) #Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands (Puerto Rico, the U.S. Virgin Islands and Navassa Island) Nations of the world #Afghanistan #Albania #Algeria #Andorra #Angola #Antigua and Barbuda #Argentina #Armenia #Australia #Austria #Azerbaijan #Bahamas #Bahrain #Bangladesh #Barbados #Belarus #Belgium #Belize #Benin #Bhutan #Bolivia #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Botswana #Brazil #Brunei #Bulgaria #Burkina Faso #Burma (Myanmar) #Burundi #Cambodia #Cameroon #Canada #Cape Verde #Central African Republic #Chad #Chile #China #Colombia #Comoros #Congo, Democratic Republic of the #Congo, Republic of #Costa Rica #Côte d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) #Croatia #Cuba #Cyprus #Czech Republic #Denmark #Djibouti #Dominica #Dominican Republic #East Timor #Ecuador #Egypt #El Salvador #Equatorial Guinea #Eritrea #Estonia #Ethiopia #Fiji #Finland #France #Gabon #Gambia #Georgia #Germany #Ghana #Greece #Grenada #Guatemala #Guinea #Guinea-Bissau #Guyana #Haiti #Honduras #Hungary #Iceland #India #Indonesia #Iran #Iraq #Ireland #Israel #Italy #Jamaica #Japan #Jordan #Kazakhstan #Kenya #Kiribati #Korea, North #Korea, South #Kuwait #Kyrgyzstan #Laos #Latvia #Lebanon #Lesotho #Liberia #Libya #Liechtenstein #Lithuania #Luxembourg #Macedonia #Madagascar #Malawi #Malaysia #Maldives #Mali #Malta #Marshall Islands #Mauritania #Mauritius #Mexico #Micronesia #Moldova #Monaco #Mongolia #Montenegro #Morocco #Mozambique #Myanmar #Namibia #Nauru #Nepal #Netherlands #New Caledonia #New Zealand #Nicaragua #Nigeria #Norway #Oman #Pakistan #Palau #Palestinian State (Separatist war with Israel) #Panama #Papua New Guinea #Paraguay #Peru #Philippines #Poland #Portugal -- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:23, August 18, 2018 (UTC) #Qatar #Quebec #Romania #Russia #Rwanda #Samoa #San Marino #São Tomé and Príncipe #Saudi Arabia #Scotland #Senegal #Serbia #Seychelles #Sierra Leone #Singapore #Slovakia #Slovenia #Solomon Islands #Somalia #South Africa #Spain #Sri Lanka #St. Kitts and Nevis #St. Lucia #St. Vincent and the Grenadines #Sudan, North #Sudan, South #Suriname #Swaziland #Sweden #Switzerland #Syria #Taiwan #Tajikistan #Tanzania #Thailand #Togo #Tonga #Trinidad and Tobago #Tunisia #Turkey #Turkmenistan #Tuvalu #Uganda #Ukraine #United Arab Emirates #United Kingdom of England, Wales and Northern Ireland #United States of America #Uruguay #Uzbekistan #Vanuatu #Vatican City (AKA: the Holy See) #Venezuela #Vietnam #Western Sahara (Separatist war with Morocco) #Yemen #Zambia #Zimbabwe # 2021 . Category:Second American Civil War (map game)